1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motorcycle brake system.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2000071963 A discloses a motorcycle brake system. The brake system has a front wheel brake circuit and a rear wheel brake circuit which can be activated hydraulically and in which brake pressure can be built up in the wheel brakes jointly or independently of one another by means of a foot-activated or manually activated master brake cylinder. In order to control brake slip, inlet valves and outlet valves which can be activated electromagnetically and a two-circuit pump which can be driven by an electric motor are inserted both in the front wheel brake circuit and in the rear wheel brake circuit. In addition, an electric isolating valve and a switchover valve are also provided in each of the two brake circuits, in addition to the inlet valves and outlet valves and the pump, in order, in the case of manual activation of one of the two master brake cylinders, also to be able to build up brake pressure in the brake circuit which is not activated manually, for which purpose the pump and the isolating valve and switchover valve is activated electrically.
A disadvantage of this brake system is the reaction of the pump on the manually activated master brake cylinder, as a result of which it is briefly possible to sense pulsation on the hand brake lever or foot brake lever when the pump starts up.
One object of the present invention is therefore to improve a motorcycle brake system of the specified type in such a way that a reaction of the pump on the manually activated or foot-activated master brake cylinder can be prevented with means which are as simple and functionally reliable as possible.